I've been away for a while now
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Ross and Laura finally let a few things off their chests.


**Weeee! First Raura one shot! I hope you guys like it! I've been wanting to write this for the longest time and I finally have a bit of time and a lot of inspiration! I hope you guys like this! I'm happy with it so I hope you are too! Anyway also before any of you picky readers I do know that it is under the Austin and Ally category but it's Ross and Laura, I know. Anyway! I hope you guys like this! Please review! Have an amazing day or night!:)**

Laura's P.O.V.

I sighed as I moved my drink around in my cup as I looked around the crowded room. I was at my friend's party although I couldn't seem to find her. So I was stuck alone in a party without anyone to talk to, grand. I looked around and then finally spotted the door, ah perfect. I began to make my way towards the door, squeezing past people as I got closer and closer before I heard someone yell,

"Laura!" I turned around before I ran face forward into a body. Ouch, that was hard. I looked up and my eyes went wide as did the brown ones looking down at me. It was really him, Ross Lynch. Who honestly I haven't talked to in over a year, an entire year. He's always been busy, either with that well now ex girlfriend or his family or the tour.

Or just we would miss each other but not enough to call back. I don't even know. Although seeing him again was a refresher, just another reminder on why I fell for him in the first place. His body had became more muscular since he left tour. His hair was parted in a well much better way than before more was tossed to the right than the left.

"Laura" Ross said and that was all that he needed to say. I could tell he was taking me in as well, his eyes feeling their way around my body before I looked back at him. I opened my mouth to say something when someone yelled his name,

"yo Ross! Come over here man!" I looked up at Ross who was already looking down at me before I said,

"I'll catch you later Ross" I said before I quickly made my way through the crowd and out the door as I blocked out the sound of Ross yelling my name.

I groaned as I unlocked my door and walked up into my kitchen. I'm always to one to run away. Well I guess honestly we both are, both of us got too worried and sick of dancing on the line of friends or more than friends so we just left. That didn't mean that the question was still there, cause some of the things we've done in the past would not fall under 'friend activities'.

He wasn't lying either when he said he lost his virginity at seventeen, I'm just glad no one asked me. I sighed as I scooped some ice cream into a dish and walked into my tv room and played some old disney shows, surprisingly Austin and Ally was on. I guess we are now 'old' great. It was already eleven so makes sense they shoved us to that time.

I had watched five episodes already and cried twice, granted two of them were finales and one was the season finale. I heard someone's car pull up outside, probably one of my neighbors. I then squealed as I felt the cold ice cream drip on my leg. I didn't realize my bowl was tipping, I then got up and went back into the kitchen. I put my bowl in the sink and then grabbed a towel and began to wash my leg.

I then heard the doorbell ring? At 12:30? Violet began to bark as I ran over to her,

"shh it's fine! Don't wake the neighbors" I said as Violet made her barking softer. I then made my way to the door and opened it, now I should've thought about this. It could've been a serial killer, someone to kidnap me, or paparazzi. But no it was,

"Ross?" I said as I looked at a tired out Ross standing in front of me.

"Um hey Laura, can I come in?" Ross asked as I nodded while Violet ran up to him and sniffed him as we made our way to my kitchen.

"Why are you here?" I asked as Ross laughed as I grabbed a glass of water, more for me than him. He always ends up getting my hot and flustered.

"Well gee thanks Laur, I wanted to talk to you at the party" Ross said as I nodded.

"So you just came here, I'm surprised you remembered how to get here" I said as Ross rolled his eyes as we kept our eyes locked.

"Well I do remember a couple things from the many trips I've taken here" Ross said as I got pink, damn it time to drink some water.

"Yeah well that was over a year ago, you've been too busy being a rock star to remember a co-star's house" I said as Ross sighed.

"Well I'm surprised you said more than a staged hello to me, since that's all that you've said in the past year. 'Hey Ross! So great to see you! We should hangout some time! See you!' That's what you say" Ross said as I groaned, that is what I say.

"Yeah that's because if I didn't say that I would yell at you" I said as Ross crossed his arms. "Alright Laura go ahead and yell! That's what you always tell people, how oh so bad it is to keep it all inside! Go ahead and yell at me!" Ross said and with each word he got closer and closer to me before we were face to face. I was fuming, and turned on but mostly fuming. I scoffed before I backed away even though I could see it in Ross's eyes too.

"You know what Ross? You can't just come to my house randomly after not having a full conversation with me in a year! You have been just fine though being around your family all the time! And out drinking and partying even though do you not remember how old we are? Twenty! In literally five months you will be twenty one! Can't you just wait until then! And you're girlfriend who you were just fine with shoving down everyone's throat. But it's okay to not acknowledge other people" I said as my throat felt like it was running out of air. I knew tears were coming but I wouldn't dare let them leave, not yet.

"Okay but even when I did reach out, I would get a short reply or no answer at all! I sometimes didn't reply I'm not denying that but so have you Laura! That was your choice! I know I made some mistakes but do you see me doing that now? Smell me huh, do I smell like alcohol? No!" Ross said as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay good congrats I'm actually so SO proud of you for doing that now, but it's so aggravating that it took you a year and a half to figure that out!" I yelled back at Ross.

"Okay well maybe why it took so long was because I got too caught up on getting over you! Did that ever occur to you Laura Marano? That maybe you weren't the only person who heart was stomped on? We were so close to being something, something amazing and then we stop filming I go on tour you film a movie and graduate highschool. Then bam I come back and hoping to be able to sweep you off your feet I see that someone else has! And you went off with them! Do you know how that feels Laur?" Ross asked as I was a bit taken back by this.

"I-I, ugh! Either way! You were being reckless then! Andrew was a nice guy! What girl doesn't want a nice boyfriend?" I asked as Ross smirked

"Courtney wasn't too afraid of me" Ross said as my jaw dropped. Hot and flustered what can I tell you.

"Oh shut up Ross. Shut up. You just told me even you were doing that to get over me, plus this is an argument between you and me." I said as Ross nodded.

"Alright Laura it's now just you and me" Ross said as I groaned.

"Yeah well it doesn't even feel like that, it's like I can't even talk to you anymore Ross. Where did my best friend go?" I asked softly,

"he's still here. The one who was there for you're first ever rejection, the one who was there helping you with scripts and then math tests. Also granted the one who made it to your graduation without being noticed. But so is the other guy we both pushed away" Ross said as he walked closer to me.

"Ross, I, we can't. I'm still mad at you" I said blubbering words I didn't even fully believe. "Bullshit Laura! You have been telling me those words for the past six years! At first it hurt but now it just seems like an excuse! Tell me Laura what's holding you back? Do tell me? Because we all know that I don't see you as just a friend and I'm just praying to any god at this point that you see me as more than just this asshole" Ross said as I sighed looking away from him. Crap here are the tears.

"Just-just leave Ross" I said walking past him keeping my head down as I walked towards the door opening it. I knew he was right, god he was so right. It's impossible for me to say that I wasn't in love with him, I always was even when I was in another relationship he was always there. But this is what I'm best at, cockblocking as the fans say.

"Fine Laura I'm leaving okay?" Ross said as he pushed the screen door open and slammed it shut before I groaned tears streaming down my face before I slammed the front door closed. I sighed as I ran back into the kitchen, I looked and saw that watch, whenever he gets frustrated he fiddles with items. I grabbed a napkin and went into the bathroom and wiped away my tears yet others just coming, we both ran away again.

I then heard the doorbell go again and Violet didn't bother barking because we both knew who it was. I grabbed his watch and walked towards the front door, I took a deep breath in before I opened the door to see Ross standing there, his eyes were also puffy and his hands were red.

"I forgot something" Ross said looking me in the eye, I then nodded as I began to hand him his watch.

"He-" I began before I was cut off by his lips.

Oh god those lips, the ones that my lips were thirsting. I dropped the watch, oh well. My hands then went around his neck grabbing at his oh so amazing hair as Ross's hands went around my waist and I then shut the door behind him before he turned us around and pinned me against it. So hard that it made the house shake, oh well no one is home anyway. Ross then ran his hands up and down my body, picking at my crop top and jean shorts. He placed soft kisses down my neck as I moaned,

"oh god Ross. We-we-" I slurred as Ross's hands gripped my waist.

"Laura just forget about that for now okay? If you want this to be a one time thing then that's what it'll be but I can't keep my hands off of you anymore. I need you" Ross said as I clenched my thighs together.

"Oh god Ross please"I moaned as I jumped on Ross's hips and I began kissing him even harsher and deeper as we went up the stairs and into my bedroom. I then closed the door and Ross lead us over to the bed. I began to kiss him as I took his shirt off kissing each new piece of warm skin,

"oh god Laura, oh god" Ross groaned as he felt my back and then went around front and felt my boobs through my bra, giving each one a squeeze. I moaned before I took his shirt off completely and well muscle was finally kicking back into him, I ran my hands over his toned body.

"Okay now you're turn" Ross said into my ear before I grinned as I lifted my arms as he took my crop top off and I then took the belt off his pants, both of us desperately trying to get clothing off of one another. I kissed Ross again even deeper as he slid his pants and boxers down before undoing my shorts.

"Oh god" I moaned as I looked Ross over in all of his glory soaking up each bit. I smirked as I saw his very obvious boner,

"someone is excited" I said into his ear as Ross was sucking on one of my breasts while massaging the other as he smirked,

"I have been since the day I saw you" Ross said. Which caused my heart to do a backflip before I was clouded with pleasure again as I felt one of Ross's fingers inside of me.

"Oh god Ross" I said as I looked down to see Ross remaining eye contact with me the entire time before he added another finger as I gasped.

"Oh my god Ross oh god" I cried out as he began to go faster before all the sudden his fingers were gone, and I was so close.

"What the hel-" I began before I cried out as I felt him enter me.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you have all the fun?" Ross said before he thrusted into me as I gasped out a,

"no, god don't stop" I moaned as Ross held onto the sheets on both sides of me.

"Not in a million years" Ross groaned as he thrusted into me even harder caused my vision to start to blur from the amount of pleasure,

"fuck Laura" Ross moaned as he kissed me. I kissed him back putting in as much emotion as I did before. And with that we both tipped over the edge, my toes curled back as I cried out yet I couldn't hear myself because I was too caught up in the pleasure. I slowly came back down and smiled as I looked at Ross who was sweating as well panting next to me as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked him as Ross smiled before looking me up and down "nothing you're just so beautiful" Ross said as I blushed.

"I um Ross okay this is going to sound crazy coming out of my mouth. But I don't just want one night with you, I want hundreds. I know we're so different but can we please give us a tr-" I began before Ross cut me off again.

"Always Laura, I've waited years for you to say that" Ross said as I smiled looking at him.

"One other thing" I said as Ross groaned "oh god are you taking it all back?" Ross said as I laughed shaking my head.

"No, it's just that I love you" I said as Ross smiled,

"I love you too Laura Marano" Ross said as I grinned.

And this time, I cut him off with the kiss.

 **BAM! Heehee! I hope you liked this! I enjoyed writing it! Since this is basically the first really heated argument I've written that's always fun;) I'll ship raura till the day I die whether I like it or not ;) thank you guys so much for reading! Also I'm gonna be updating my story soon! I just only had time for this tonight! Please review have a great day or night!:)**


End file.
